Strings Attached
by Silverock
Summary: Set at the start of season 2. String-less sex it great, it is, and even though that's what they believe is going on between them, it's really not. Feelings and emotions only grow stronger. B&B fluff and smutt, my fav combination. Please read and review. Edited and re-posted due to grammar, typos etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Strings Attached**

Chapter 1

Brennan rolled off of him, lying next to him. They stared at each other, heavily breathing, with big satisfied smiles on their faces.

"We have to stop doing this." Booth said, though his tone (and the fact that he rolled on top of her again) making it pretty obvious he didn't mean it.

It's been a little over a week since they started doing this. One night they started talking about the notion of them being in a relationship, dismissing the idea saying that they're complete opposites and would make the other miserable. Though they did agree that the sex would be really, really good. And so they reached the agreement. They can have sex any time they want to as long as it doesn't collide with their work or affects their judgment in any way. Sex. No string attached.

Brennan's hands went to his hair as they kissed deeply, their tongues roaming and exploring one the mouth of the other. Booth leaned on his forearms and angled his head so he could place hot, wet open-mouthed kisses along Brennan's neck. That woman made him impossibly hard; simply kissing and touching her could have him full-on hard. Two fingers along her delicate folds told him that she was hot and ready too.

Sucking below his ear, Brennan took his incredibly hard member in her hand and positioned him in her entrance for the third time that night. With a swift and very smooth movement from his hips, he was in her again. They seemed to fit perfectly. He filled every part of her and she tightened around him in the most pleasurable way there is.

He started moving in her, gaining the sweetest moans and whimpers he's ever heard. Brennan moved her fingers across his back and dug her nails lightly in his now a bit damp flesh. He leaned on one forearm and used his free hand to grab her waist as they kissed passionately, tongues battling.

They couldn't get enough of each other; that became very clear in the short amount of time they had been doing this. Ever since the very first time, it was obvious that there isn't a single better sensation than being with each other. And it wasn't just that way, it wasn't only the sex, it was everything. They seemed to simply get along better. They were a lot more relaxed, they shared and talked more, they laughed a lot.. They were happy.

Brennan met each one of his thrusts with one of her own. Together they created a slow (yet not too slow) and firm rhythm, making the whole thing just oh so good.

Booth met her eyes and they gazed intently at each other. He met her pale blue-gray eyes with his dark brown ones and kissed her, his warm tongue thrusting at the same rhythm of their movements.

Another few, more powerful, thrusts later, they both reached their joint climax, being one once again, breaking the laws of physics another wonderful time. They both knew that this, **this**, was not string-less sex. They were making love by any definition. But they couldn't say that aloud, not now, soon.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to him so she could rest her head on his chest and put her right leg between his own legs. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't think I'd be able to stop even if I wanted to." Brennan said in a sleepy voice after they both regained their breath.

"Well then it's a good thing we don't want to." Booth said with a sleepy voice of his own.

"Night Booth."

"Night babe."

"Don't…" Brennan didn't even have a chance to finish the "-call me babe" part as sleep took over her.

Booth grinned to himself, letting the warm arms of sleep wrap around him as well.

* * *

Brennan woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and picked it up from her jeans pocket, the jeans that were carelessly tossed to the floor in a haze of kissing and sucking last night.

"Brennan." She answered sleepily, returning to the warmth of her still snoozing partner.

"Dr. Brennan," Came the voice of her new boss, Dr. Camille Saroyan "you told me you're usually at work by eight and since it's nine thirty I was wondering if something happened."

Brenna's eyes widened in shock and she jumped off the bed and wrapped herself in a silk robe. How could this have happened? Her alarm was set to six thirty, just as always.

"I'm sorry Dr. Saroyan, for some reason the alarm didn't wake me up, I'll be there in an hour." Brennan turned around to meet the amused eyes of her now waken up partner.

"It's okay Dr. Brennan. See you later."

Brennan hung up the phone.

"Booth get up, it's nine thirty, the alarm didn't wake us up." Brennan said and started walking towards the bathroom in her bedroom.

"Bones, I got the day off." This stopped her in her tracks.

"What? Why?" He never took a day off for no reason.

"Just because" He shrugged "Now tell Cam you're not coming in today and get back to bed."

"Booth, did you set my alarm off?"

"Me? I'd never do that." He gave her the best innocent eyes he could pull.

"Seeley Booth, did you set my alarm off?" She asked, narrowing her eyes even more than before.

"Of course not." All innocence.

She pulled away the covers and sat in his lap, straddling him with a knee on each side of his hip.

"Booth." She stared down at him, warning with her voice and eyes.

"Bones." He stared up, grinning, and started to untangle the lose tie of the robe on her waist.

She grabbed his hands and applied pressure to his morning hardness with her hips.

"Booth, did you, or did you not set my alarm off?" The warning in her voice remained as she pinned his hands above his head and leaned forward, still applying pressure.

"Maybe just a little." He gave her a guilty smile, but then the guiltiness turned into smug "What'cha gonna do about it Bones?" He lifted his head and kissed her lips quickly.

"You are incorrigible." She laughed and kissed him.

"You didn't answer my question Bones, what are you going to do?" He raised his brow.

"Call Cam and tell her I'm taking the day off." She rolled her eyes at her own surrendering.

"Smart girl." Booth grinned at her "Now let go of my hands and call her."

She did as told.

"Dr. Saroyan I won't be coming to work today." Brennan said, not bothering to greet the doctor. Booth had already taken off her robe and was now massaging her breasts in his warms hands, brushing over her nipples with his thumbs and grinning like he was a kid who just received his favorite toy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not coming to work today. I realized that if I'm too tired to hear my alarm, I'm too tired to concentrate on work."

Booth pulled her to him and started placing kisses on her neck, sucking at her pulse spot.

"Don't you think that's a bit unprofessional Dr. Brennan?"

"Unprofessional?" Brennan's eyes widened in shock and she accidently pinched Booth's nipple.

"Ow!" Booth whispered loudly.

"Sorry." Brennan whispered back and leaned down, kissing his aching nipple "For your information Dr. Saroyan," She said with a firm voice "the work of an anthropologist needs to be done very carefully and if I'm not able to concentrate enough due to my tiredness, I'm not able to do my job in the best way possible, which is also the only way I'm willing to do it. I'd appreciate it if you don't question my professionalism ever again. Thank you." Booth ran soothing hands down her arms and back.

"Okay. I'm sorry Dr. Brennan; I didn't mean to hurt you. In the future, please tell me in advanced if you plan on taking the day off. Thank you." With that Cam hung up.

Brennan put the phone on the nightstand with a sigh "I don't like her." She said with another sigh.

"I know babe, but she's really great once you get to know her." He hugged her.

"Booth!" She pushed him back enough to look at him "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side Bones;" He kissed her "and if I'll have to choose, my decision will always be you, but this is the situation and we should just try to make the best of it. I know Cam, she's a good person, you two just need some time to get to know each other, and then you'll each grow to terms with the other. You'll need to compromise, give and take, but it's worth it." He finished with another kiss.

"Fine, I'll try to work this out with her."

"Promise?" Booth grinned at her and she wasn't able to suppress her own smile.

"Promise." She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

They kissed heatedly, tongues swirling together, their hand entwined near Booth's head. Brennan leaned slowly down his shaft, taking him in inch by hard inch, and they both moaned with pleasure, neither of them knowing whose moan was whose since they were swallowed in the other's throat.

Together they set a pleasurable pace, him meeting each one of her down thrusts with an up one of his own. She put her hands on his chest, resting each one on his Pectoral muscle. He put his hands on the small of her back, encouraging her to remain with her lips attached to his.

They both neared the anticipated climax. She removed her lips from his and trailed a line of kisses from his cheek to his neck to where it met his shoulder and sucked there, letting her tongue dart out to taste his warm flesh. He was sucking below her ear, tugging her earlobe gently with his teeth. In unison, they both looked at each other deep in the eyes and neither could help but coming, hard, in the other's hands.

He groaned and she moaned and they met each other for a satisfied and sweet kiss as waves and aftershocks from their joint orgasms came through them.

"Breakfast." Brennan said with a tired voice after they both began breathing normally again.

They spent the rest of the day together, eating, sleeping, watching movies Booth claimed it was simply unacceptable she never saw, and of course, making love. Neither of them noticed just how much what they had was nothing like simply having sex, simply being fuck-buddies, they were in a relationship, and it felt so comfortable and great. Simply wonderful.

* * *

**First chapter! Yay!**

**Please please please review this chapter or the story when you finish reading it. I LOVE reviews and of course read each one and reply to them all.**

**P.S. I have no problem with Cam, really, but I did at the start of season two, so this is my tiny little payback. Generally she's great, no problem here.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and please continue. **

**Love you boneheads, Silver **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Booth pulled down at the Jeffersonian and looked at Brennan; she looked back but didn't make a move to get out of the car.

"Hey Bones?" He broke the silence "Did you know that the SUV's windows aren't see through? A person could stand an inch-" He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Brennan straddled his lap and kissed him, using the fact he was gaping to shove her tongue in his mouth. He quickly recovered and gripped her hips, bringing her even closer.

"Temperance Brennan," He said in a breathy voice "you've made many smart decisions during your life, but wearing a skirt today was definitely the smartest of them all." To emphasize, he lifted her skirt up to her waist.

Brennan unbuckled him and opened his fly and zipper while kissing the warm flesh along his neck. He helped her, lowering his boxers and then moving away her lacy underwear, touching her folds in the process and noticing she was wet and ready for him.

"We're really gonna do it in the Jeffersonian parking lot?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered while lowering herself down his member, half giving him an answer and half sighing in pleasure.

She rocked forward, taking him in even deeper.

"Oh god!" He groaned, loving how tightly she grasped him from within.

She started moving her hips both up and down, and back and forth, him holding her by the hips to help her. They created together a pleasurable pace.

He squeezed her butt in his big hands, encouraging her movements. She held his shoulders tight in her hands, supporting herself. She moved her hips on a fast rhythm, knowing they didn't have much time but went as deep as possible on each stroke, feeling him hit her G-spot every time.

They kissed softly, their tongues only lightly touching and the contrast between their light contact to their hard and deep thrusts made them both reach their climax, neither one sure who was the first to shudder as the waves of one's orgasm triggered the ones of the other.

"You're gonna be late." Booth murmured to the crook of Brennan's neck after regaining his breath.

"I like you penis." Well hello there understatement of the year.

He chuckled "My penis likes you too." And hello to you too understatement of the decade.

"Bye charming." she kissed his lips and longed on his taste.

"Bye hottie, pick you up for lunch." He kissed her again and she got out of the car.

They each started their day with big, satisfied grins on their faces.

* * *

Booth couldn't pick her up for lunch because he had a meeting he couldn't miss. At around six she got a text from him.

"SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT PICKING U FOR LUNCH. GONNA BRING THAI AND ICE-CREAM AT NIGHT."

She smiled and texted back.

"IT'S OK! AGAIN! BRING VANILLA :)"

"I KNOW BABY, YOUR FAV."

"THANKS STUD, SEE U LATER."

She was about to put the phone back in her pocket and resume examining the remains of the World War II soldier when another text came.

"FEEL LIKE SEXTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS." Came her confused reply.

"IT'S A COMB OF THE WORDS SEX AND TEXTING."

"HOW DOES IT WORK?"

"WHAT R U WEARING?"

"U KNOW WHAT I'M WEARING, U SAW ME TODAY."

"PLAY ALONG BONES."

"A BLACK BLOUSE AND A PEACH HIGH WAISTED SKIRT, BLACK HEELS…"

"THAT SKIRT TIGHT?"

"WHAT?"

"I ASKED IF YOUR SKIRT IS TIGHT."

"PRETTY TIGHT. I THINK I SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING."

"YEAH? WANNA TRY?"

"SURE. YOUR BOXERS SOFT?"

"KINDA."

"R THEY SMOOTH OR DO THEY SCRAPE YOUR BALLS?"

"A LITTLE SCRAPING."

"U LIKE HOW IT FEELS?"

"NOT AS MUCH AS WHEN U TOUCH THEM."

"U LIKE IT WHEN I TOUCH YOUR BALLS?"

"HELL YEAH!"

She blushed at that, her pale cheeks coloring in a rosy color.

"AND WHEN I TOUCH YOUR DICK?"

Now it was the turn for his cheeks to turn a darker shade of pink.

"SO DAMN MUCH!"

"WHEN I KISS U?"

"BEST FEELING ON EARTH!"

"WILL U KISS ME WHEN WE SEE EACH OTHER?"

"TILL YOU'RE OUT OF BREATH."

"CAN'T WAIT."

"I'M SO LUCKY I HAVE A DESK TO COVER MY HARD-ON RIGHT NOW."

"I LIKE IT WHEN U GET HARD FOR ME. SEE U TONIGHT BIG BOY."

"SEE U TONIGHT PRINCESS."

* * *

Booth opened his apartment door and got in. He put the ice-cream in the freezer and the food bags on the counter.

"Babe, you in here?" He called out.

"Bedroom, changing!" She called back from the bedroom.

He walked there, opened the door and simply couldn't help himself. She was right there, in **his** bedroom, only in her lacy black bra and panties, standing in front of **his** dresser and trying to pick which of **his** shirts to wear. So of course, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to him, crushing his lips on hers. Their tongues quickly started their familiar waltz.

"I got something for you." She said in between kisses "Strip to your boxers, I'll be right back." She got out of the bedroom and he of course obeyed and pulled away the covers so he could sit on the bed with his back to the headboard.

She went back in the room, her hands behind her back and sat in his lap, straddling him.

"Close your eyes." She said.

He did as told.

"Now open."

He opened his eyes and saw a cute monkey puppet staring back at him and took it in his hands.

"I walked down the street today and saw it in a store and thought it looked just like you." Brennan said.

He examined the puppet a bit "It does look a little like me." He looked up at her smiling "How are we gonna name him?"

"Um.. Booth?"

"We can't name him Booth, that's my name!"

She chuckled "Okay, um.. How about Seeley?"

"Still my name!" He laughed "How about Monkey?"

"Monkey?"

"Yeah, just Monkey."

She took the puppet away and looked at it "I guess Monkey will fit." She smiled.

"I'm gonna put him right here, so he would keep us safe at night." He put Monkey on the nightstand and kissed Brennan's lips "I never said hello."

"Hello." She smiled and kissed him.

"Hi." He slid down the bed so he'd lie on his back and flipped them over so she'd lie on her back.

They kissed passionately, heatedly, as they removed their remaining clothes. Once completely naked, they couldn't help but notice how good complete skin to skin contact was.

"This is better than car sex." Brennan said and started placing open-mouthed kisses from his neck to shoulder.

"Definitely." He breathed out, entwining their hands near her head and kissing along her jaw line.

She wrapped one leg around his hip and in that position he entered her, making both of them exhale with pleasure and joy.

There were so many angles and so many positions they enjoyed, each one having its benefits, but it was undeniable: The only thing that really mattered was the fact that they were together, that they found a way to express the emotions and feelings they couldn't yet say aloud. That they were, together, getting closer and closer to that point.

They gazed at each other, his chocolate fudge eyes meeting her swirling ocean of gray and blue. At the same time she leaned up, and he leaned down and they kissed, a kiss that in a way held even more emotion than the one behind their current action. His thrusts were slow but deep and she met each one of them with a thrust of her own.

She left his lips and whispered in his ear "Come for me babe."

Her hot breath, whispered words, and the light tug of her teeth on his earlobe had him combust in her, his warmth spreading in her and making her own orgasm all the more powerful.

After both could breathe normally again Booth rolled them over so she could lay her head on his chest and throw her left leg between his legs. Booth grabbed Monkey from the nightstand and looked at him.

"You are way too young to see this Monkey." He said and Brennan chuckled "Bones say goodnight to Monkey."

"Goodnight Monkey." She kissed the puppet's cheek. Booth did the same and then put it back on the nightstand "Goodnight Booth." She kissed his cheek too.

"Night Bones." He kissed her temple.

And once again, she could have left, because they were just friends-with-benefits and he could have asked her to leave because they were just fuck-buddies. But she didn't, and he didn't, because neither wanted to. She wanted to stay as much as he wanted her to. So she did. Again. Much like he does when they're at her place. He stays and she stays, neither leaves, neither wanting to.

* * *

**Second chapter! Yay!**

**The monkey is my little shout-out to a great author, the one that wrote the very first fanfic I've ever read. Shout out **_**dharmamonkey , **_**you changed my life. No joke.**

**Please please please review this chapter or the story when you finish reading it. I LOVE reviews and of course read each one and reply to them all.**

**Next chapter our favorite artist comes to stir up emotions and maybe even reveal some truths. **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and please continue. **

**Love you boneheads, Silver **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan approached her door as another set of loud knocks came.

"Just a second!" She called and opened the door.

Angela burst in the apartment, not even waiting for an invite.

"Major wardrobe crisis, need a dress!" She started walking towards Brennan's bedroom.

"Don't go in there!" She nearly shouted, stopping Angela mid-step.

"Why?" The artist grinned and turned to look at her "Is there a guy in there? Ooo I knew you were seeing someone! I knew you're in a relationship!"

"I'm not in a relationship." She frowned a bit at Angela's jumping to assumptions.

"Baby where are you?" Booth called out from the bedroom.

"Two minutes Booth." Brennan called back.

"Oh my god! You're in a relationship with Booth? How could you not tell me?"

"We're not in a relationship Ange, we're just having sex."

"He's calling you baby!"

She shrugged but blushed "It's just an endearment."

"Okay, let me ask you this: Does he stay to sleep after you two have sex?"

"Yes.." Brennan looked away.

"And do you stay to sleep at his place after you two have sex?"

"Yes."

"Do you call each other by endearments such as 'baby'?"

"Um.. Well yeah."

"Do you ever **just** hang out? Watch a movie or something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you kiss each other hello and goodbye?"

"Yes, we do." She started to shift in her place, beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Do you occasionally hold hands while having sex?"

"Yes.." She blushed some more.

"Do you sleep on opposite sides of the bed or together?"

"Together."

"Do-"

"Angela stop!" Brennan snapped "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yes! I need to barrow a dress. I have a date with Hodgins and absolutely nothing to wear."

Brennan nodded "Babe put some boxers on, Angela and I are coming in." She spoke through the door.

"Angela?" Booth called back, confused.

"Yes. You dressed?"

"Um.. Yeah."

Brennan opened the door and she and Angela came in.

"Hey there Agent Studly." Angela said with a playfully seductive voice.

Brennan walked over and stood in front of him, covering his bare chest and barely covered lower region from the eyes of her friend.

"Just pick a dress Angela." She said, some warning in her voice.

Angela walked to her closet and opened it, starting to sift through dresses "I don't get it guys," She said "I really don't. You two are obviously in a relationship."

"We're not in a relationship Angela." Booth said.

"Whatever. Gorgeous!" She found a dress and turned around to see the two partners, Booth's hands around Brennan's waist and her hands around his, keeping them in place "Oh come on! Just look at you two!" She gestured with her hand towards them.

The couple noticed their position and, reluctantly, pulled away. Angela walked out of the bedroom and they followed suit.

"You'll see. The truth always comes out." She said with a knowing voice "Have fun." She closed the door behind her.

Brennan locked the door and leaned against it, looking at Booth. They stared at each other a few moments before Booth closed the distance between them and between their lips.

He lifted her by the bottom and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed hungrily, her hands going to his hair as he opened her silky robe, barely being able to tell where the robe ended and her soft skin began. She pulled down his boxers with her legs and he stepped out of them.

"We're not in a relationship." She said, breaking the kiss when she ran out of air "We'd drive each other crazy if we were."

"Oh you drive me crazy." Booth breathed out.

"You drive me crazy too." She crushed her lips on his and their tongues began to duel.

"Besides, we'd bicker all the time." He said, momentarily pulling away from her lips.

"We already bicker.. But it kinda turns me on."

"Oh it's so hot." He again attacked her lips, her warm mouth welcoming his velvet tongue.

"But we're not in a relationship." She mumbled in his neck, starting to place hot kisses there, nibbling slightly and then soothing with her tongue.

"No, we're just two people.. Having sex."

She looked at him "Best sex I've ever had." She said in a low voice.

He entered her with a grunt "Definitely best sex ever."

He started a firm pace, going as deep as he can, then nearly all out and then slamming into her all over again.

Their kisses were frantic and so were their touches. She dug her nails in his back and he gripped her hips tightly, nearly hurting her but never doing so. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist; even though she knew he'd never let her fall, that he'd always hold her.

"Babe I need you to come." She whispered in his ear, feeling the signs of one of the most pleasurable orgasms she'd ever had approaching. She found it almost funny that if you'd ask her who were the five most pleasurable orgasms she'd ever had, she'd answer "Seeley Booth" to all five without even thinking. Yep, he was definitely the top of many of her lists.

Her words made his balls tighten ever so hardly, and with three, as strong and deep thrusts he could muster, he combusted inside of her, filling her with his warmth and carrying her over the edge with him.

He made a note to himself to later ask her if it was scientifically possible for one man's penis to fall off from over-orgasming; because if her answer was yes… Seeley Booth was in big, big trouble.

* * *

He was just leaving her office with the signed paperwork she gave him when the familiar lab-bell went off.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. It was heavily snowing outside and he knew that by the time the lab doors opened again he wouldn't be able to go out anyway, and that meant… Yep, spending a night with the squints. Well, at least he'd have his favorite squint to cuddle with at night.

It was very late and obvious that the weather was only going to get worse as time passes, so when all the squints who remained at the lab gathered on the floor near the platform it didn't surprise him how few they were.

It was him, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, two male scientists that were about 35, and a blond female scientist in her late twenties. Oh yeah, and one other person… Just the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, one Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"So what do we do?" Hodgins asked as they were all seated in a circle.

"I know!" Angela's devilish grim was shown bright "Truth or dare."

"Hey I know that game!" Brennan exclaimed excitedly, her eyes brightening immediately at knowing something everybody else did for once. Booth couldn't help the smile, she was simply adorable.

"Let's play." Angela said, returning with an empty bottle and placing it in the center of the circle "Cam, you're the new girl so you get to spin first."

"Okay.." She spun the bottle and of course, it stopped right in front of Booth who answered with 'Truth' "Where were the five most fun places you've had sex in?"

Booth shifted in his place uncomfortably, but then decided what the hell "Okay.." He started, counting with his fingers "One, against a girl's apartment door." Oh yeah, that **was** fun Brennan thought, knowing that she was 'a girl' "Two, against my kitchen counter." Brennan remembered that one too and smiled inwardly "Three, in my SUV." Oh, can't forget that one "Four, against the shower wall." 'Because if you're gonna get clean, you might as well get as dirty as possible' she remembered Booth telling her "And five… Under a coffee table." That one drew gasps from everyone and Brennan had to work hard in order to suppress a laugh, don't even ask how they got under there.

The game continued after the fun start and soon enough, the bottle was pointed at the young female scientist who was asked by Angela to kiss the most handsome man in the circle. Just then, as she started getting up, obviously going for Booth, his phone rang.

"_**With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?**_"

It took him awhile to even realize it was his phone, not recognizing the ringtone as his own, flustered by the people looking at him chuckling.

"Booth, aren't you gonna answer your phone?" Brennan asked innocently.

He picked up his phone and saw the caller ID, it was her, though no one could see. This was her little payback for him changing his own caller ringtone on her phone. Standing with a bunch of squints around a dead guy and suddenly hearing "_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)**_" was definitely awkward.

"Of course." He smiled casually and went over to ''Pick up the phone''.

After a few more spins and laughs, the bottle again pointed at Booth.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"Okay.." Zach thought for a second "I dare you to kiss the prettiest woman in the circle."

Booth was amused by the boys "original" dare, but did as told. He got up, handed his hand to Brennan and when she looked up and put her hand in his he pulled her up to him. He looked at her for a fracture of a second before leaning down and kissing her, immediately darting his tongue out of his mouth and her mouth immediately accepting it.

Her hands went to grip the lapels of his white dress-shirt, bringing him as close to her as possible, his hands were on the small of her back, also bringing her closer. It was so natural for them to kiss with full emotion and passion that they didn't even think about the fact that this probably looked way more than just a dare kiss. They pulled away a few seconds later, reminded of the audience by Cam's cough. They both sat down blushing and kept it casual for the rest of the game.

* * *

They both tried to fall asleep, and even though the others were already down and snoring, something felt missing.

"Booth?" Brennan whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Are you asleep?"

He had to chuckle "How could I be asleep if I'm talking to you?"

She got up, lifted his blanket and got beneath it with him, draping her left arm and leg on his body, snuggling close. He kissed the top of her head.

"Cleaver thing you did there with the phone call." He whispered to her once he wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh you don't get to say anything; you gave death eyes to Dr. Laney when he came to kiss me."

"Me?" He asked, sounding as innocent as he could.

"Booth he nearly fell on his ass." She giggled.

"What can I do?" He asked, amused a little by his own actions.

"Kiss me goodnight." She said, her tone softer.

He rolled her under him and kissed her passionately, deeply, letting his tongue roam all over her warm mouth until both their lungs were empty of oxygen. He rolled them back to their previous position, both of them now smiling.

"Night baby." She said, kissing his chest.

"Night cuddles." He kissed her temple

"Cuddles?" Cuddles?

"'Cause you're fun to cuddle with." He explained.

"Oh.." She smiled to herself "Well so are you."

They fell asleep, together, in each other's arms, happy, smiling, filling what was missing that kept sleep awake.

* * *

**Third chapter! Yay!**

**Please please please review this chapter or the story when you finish reading it. I LOVE reviews and of course read each one and reply to them all.**

**Next chapter is the last one, so prepare yourselves ;)**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and please continue. **

**Love you boneheads, Silver **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Finale

They sat on his couch watching TV, his back against the armrest and her back against his chest, their hands entwined around her waist, as his cellphone rang.

"Booth." He answered.

"Hi Booth, it's Cam." Came the scientist's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Cam, what's up?" Booth felt Brennan's body tense at the mention of the doctor's name.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to grab a drink tomorrow night.."

"Actually I have plans Saturday night."

"Slut." Brennan muttered under her breath, though not low enough for Booth to miss it. He kissed the back of her neck and tightened the arm that was still around her waist.

"Oh, okay.. Well maybe we'd be able to grab a drink during the week..?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Good. See you on Monday."

He replied by hanging up.

"Agent Sullivan asked me out." Brennan said after a while of silence.

"Man-whore." Booth murmured, him too not doing it low enough for Brennan to miss "What'd you say?"

"I said no." She said quietly "So.. You have plans tomorrow night?" She kissed his cheek to appear casual.

"Yep. With you" He kissed her cheek as well.

She silently got up and took his hand in her smaller one, leading him to the bedroom. He pulled away the covers and she got in. He followed. He took **his **shirt off of her and they kissed; tenderly, softly, their lips speaking the words they never yet said aloud. Their tongues grazed each other, not dueling but dancing together to the melody of their hearts.

He lowered his head and took one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, sucking it and circling with his tongue. He kissed his way to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

"Booth." She whimpered, digging her nails in his shoulders.

She pulled down his boxers and he kicked them away. They kissed again as he pulled her panties down her legs and she threw them off the way.

Booth entered her, their mouths still attached, in a smooth and slow motion. They swallowed each other's moans into their mouths, keeping their kiss at the same rhythm as their slow and determined strokes.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, creating a new angle that pleasured them both. Brennan pulled away from the kiss and started sucking her way along his neck and broad shoulder. He used the hand he wasn't leaning on to massage her breast, rubbing his thumb over her erect nipple.

They both felt tension building up from deep inside of them. The partners kept their strokes slow but deep as can be and met each other exactly in the middle. He slammed into her from up and she ground herself to him from down.

They both tumbled over the finish line, somehow entangling their fingers at the same time as the first wave of their joint orgasm washed over. They spasmed together as the aftershocks refused to leave their bodies for a while. They held each other and kissed affectionately.

If Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth ever had doubts on whether they were making love or having sex, each and every single one of those doubts were forever erased.

"Booth?" Brennan asked after finally breathing normally again.

"Yeah?" Booth pulled away, realizing he's probably crushing her with his weight, and though her legs already left his waist, she only let him go far enough so he could look her in the eyes.

"Why did you turn Cam down?" She asked.

"Why did you say no to Sully?" He asked back, but then he realized it's time to put things out there "I turned her down because I don't want her Bones, I don't want anybody but you… I love you" He sighed, deciding he can't hold it back any longer.

"Good." She replied, and though she didn't smile just yet, her grin was evident in her eyes "Because I'm fairly certain I love you too."

They were both grinning now like two crazy 5 year olds that had just been told they could have ice-cream before dinner every day for the rest of their lives.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into." Booth suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because now I'm gonna tell you I love you every day until I die." He smiled cutely and pecked her lips.

With a leg over his waist she flipped them over so she could now be on top of him "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled back "I love you."

"I love you too Bones."

They dove right back into a night of love making. Sometimes sweet and slow, others wild as the need to touch each other became unbearable. *

On Monday morning Booth walked Brennan past the sliding glass doors of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab with a hand on her lower back. They stopped after they entered and faced each other.

"Have a good day babe, pick you up for lunch." Booth said.

"You too love." She smiled and kissed him briefly, starting to walk away only to be stopped by his hand around her waist, twisting her to face him.

They kissed passionately, with everything they had, with all the words that were finally spoken. Her fingertips touched his face ever so lightly and his grip of her hips was much lighter than ever before, barely there. Now, they didn't need to grip each other, they needn't worry that maybe there was a chance that the other would walk way. They were staying. They were together at last.

"I love you." Booth said, a little breathlessly due to their kiss.

"I love you too Booth. See you at lunch." She kissed his cheek and walked to the platform and to the stunned faces of Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Zach.

"Yes, Booth and I are in a relationship. No, it will not affect our work in any way. Yes, it is a monogamous and long term relationship and yes, the sex **is** the most mind-numbingly pleasurable experience I've ever experienced." Brennan answered all their unasked questions casually without even looking at them.

Yes, he definitely changed her and turned her world upside down, but she was still Dr. Temperance Brennan and she wasn't gonna change, she will always be the woman who fell in love with him and he will always be the man who fell in love with her. Forever they will love each other.

* * *

**And here we go our separate ways!**

**So what did you think guys? Leave tons of reviews! I simply LOVE reviews and of course read each one and reply to them.**

**Thank you all for reading and feel more than welcome to read my other fanfics *wink*! :D**

**I love you boneheads, Silver **


End file.
